


Someone Like Me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [62]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - Fandom
Genre: Because I can, DC/Marvel crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You're Supergirl and Superman's cousin who's dating Matt. He doesn't know about you until he gets kidnapped by Lex Luthor





	

The trouble with Matt’s senses is that he doesn’t know the truth. He can hear, he can smell, he can feel what’s wrong with a situation, but he has no idea what’s right. He hears your heart speed up before you lie, but he doesn’t know what the truth is. If your body didn’t read so differently from everyone else’s, he would be worried about what you’re not telling him. Well, between that and the fact that he still hasn’t told you about Daredevil. Of course he recognizes the need for secrets, and just from what he does know about you, he can guess that you have sound reason for yours. It doesn’t mean he has to like it though. 

“Y/n, do you know I’ve never seen you with a cold?”

You’re caught off guard by that. Your first thought is: _he knows_. Then you realize that Matt’s your boyfriend of two years and if he knew you were Kryptonian, he wouldn’t play mind games. Okay, now that that’s covered, you still need to give him an answer. A believable one with a minimal amount of stuttering. “Okay, well there’s a few things that brings to mind. One, of course you’ve never _seen_ me with a cold.” _Turn it around. Good_. You mentally pat yourself on the back.

He throws his head back. “You know what I mean.”

“I know, cheap shot. Okay, next off, that was literally the most random thing you could’ve said; and finally, of course I’ve had a cold.” _Lie_. “Everyone gets colds.” Truth. “Remember last winter when…” Almost a lie.

He shakes his head. “When what? I honestly can’t remember ever being around you when you were sick. Not last year, or the year before that. Or even it being a reason you couldn’t hang out when we first started dating.” He leans in, lowering his voice. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we’ve been hanging out a lot the last few years.”

“Oh gee, it’s not like we live together or anything.”

He chuckles. “Really though. It’s not fair.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Matt.”

-0-

“He just brought it up out of nowhere.” You tell Kara. 

“To be honest, I’m surprised he didn’t pick up on it sooner.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

She shrugs. “I understand what it’s like out there, but I’m an open book to the people close to me. You love Matt. You’ve trusted him since before you started dating. What are you afraid of? You know he won’t care if you’re an alien.”

“Ugh. Why are you always right?”

-0-

“Foggy, I think y/n’s hiding something from me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s never had a cold.”

Foggy stops what he’s doing and stares Matt down for a minute before finally speaking up. “I know you can probably sense my stare in some creepy, invasive way, but I don’t know if it conveys just how long suffering I’m being right now. I’m not even going to ask any of my questions or point out logic right now because I’m assuming you’ve come down from vigilante-land long enough to touch base with reason at some point this week.”

Matt’s caught somewhere between an exhausted laugh and a wince. He doesn’t know if that particular wound will ever be something he and Foggy can talk about completely carefree. “Yeah, I know I sound crazy.”

Foggy nods. “As long as you know.”

“So she’s never gotten sick. Ever?”

“Not since I’ve known her. And it’s not just colds. It’s any type of sickness. Or pain, now that I think about it. She doesn’t have it.”

“Well I’ll take some of whatever radiation she was exposed to as a child.”

It’s Matt’s turn to give Foggy a look.

“Look Matt. The only way you’re going to get answers is by talking to her.” He pauses. “She still doesn’t know about… you?”

Matt shakes his head.

Foggy tries not to lose his temper knowing Matt’s hurting you the same way he hurt him. “Well, I don’t think you have any right to go demanding answers when you’re not giving any either. How do you even go… do your thing when she lives in the same apartment as you?”

“Do you really want specifics?”

“Right. Plausible deniability.” The silence hangs between them for a while. “You should talk to her though. The longer you wait, the harder it’ll be. Maybe if you take that first step she’ll follow. I’m sure if she’s hiding powers or something she’ll be a lot more understanding than I was.”

-0-

Foggy was right. Of course. Matt has no right demanding answers when he’s not willing to give them back. But it's not that easy. Now that he knows something’s different about you, he can't stop prodding at it. Little things he never thought anything of, are suddenly puzzle pieces settling into place. Little half truths when he tries to talk about your past; the fact that you’ve never gotten drunk despite consuming vast amounts of alcohol. He tries, but he can’t figure out what you are. Are you enhanced, are you a mutant, are you from another planet entirely? He doesn’t know. Matt comes down from his investigation long enough to realize that this is not how it should be. He should be able to go to you and ask you straight- and get a real answer. But before he does that, he has to make things right on his end. He loves you, he trusts you. That should have been enough way before this. He’s going to tell you everything.

-0-

You’ve made a decision. You’re going to try it Kara’s way. It’s clearly working for her, so why can’t it for you? Sure, you’ve never been particularly good at letting people in, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be. You love Matt and you trust him. That’s what it boils down to. Back when you used your powers on a regular basis, flying always helped you clear your head. So for the first time in years, you take off, letting yourself coast through the skies of Hell’s Kitchen as you ponder how best to tell Matt about yourself. 

-0-

You come home, searching for the familiar rhythm of Matt’s heart, but you don’t hear it. It’s a shame he’s not here while you’re still on a high from your decision and from flying again after so long, but you can wait until he gets home. He probably had to go defend some wrongfully accused person at the station or something. Maybe he just went out for drinks. Either way, he didn’t call, so you look for one of his messily scrawled notes. What you find isn't anything so endearing.

-0-

“How did he even get out of prison- and so soon? He’s a terrorist for Christ’s sake. He almost killed _Superman_ with that monster of his. And why Matt? Did he find out about me? Is this my fault? Is this a trap? Did he know I’d call you, or did he think I’d call Clark? Maybe he wanted another crack at him. This was a mistake. I have to do this alone.”

“Hey.” Kara puts her hands on your shoulders. “Easy there Batman. You’re not doing this alone.” She sighs and gently pulls you over to the sofa. 

“No." You pull away from her. “We don’t have time for this Kara.” Your sentence is punctuated with a desperate sob.

“I know you want to save Matt, but we have to keep our wits about us. And we have to do it together. Matt’s my friend too, so I know this is scary. I also know what it’s like when someone you love is in mortal danger, so I understand- more than most- how important this is.”

You let out a shuddering breath. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just _so_ scared.”

“I know. Now come on, we’re going to come up with a plan.”

You nod, wipe your eyes, and follow her to the sofa. 

“Alright, so bring me up to speed here. Your text just said that Lex Luthor took Matt. How do you know it was him?”

“He left a fucking note. And pictures. He’s not one to do anything without a purpose. He has too much on the line. So why would he give us this big, morbid, puzzle to solve? I don't know what to do. What does he want from me? I mean, look at what he had already done before I even knew Matt was missing.” You shove the pictures of Matt over to Kara. “You and I both know Matt didn’t go down easy. Lex couldn’t have done this to him alone.”

Kara nods, looking over the note and pictures before she looks back at you. “I think the pictures are to scare you. Show you that he’s serious.”

“I think that was clear when he took Matt.”

“I know, but the pictures make it about you too. I know you haven’t used it in a while, but I think it’s time you put on your suit.”

You nod, going to the room you share with Matt to pull it out of it’s hiding spot.

“Hey y/n.” Kara calls as you walk away.

“Yeah?”

“Lex is smart, in many ways, but it was pretty dumb of him to screw with us.”

-0-

Matt is barely coherent at this point. Lex Luthor is going on about ‘so called superheroes making themselves into gods’ but he’s not following. He doesn’t know that he’d be following even if he wasn’t chained to the wall and beaten within an inch of passing out. From what he’s gathered, Lex Luthor is crazy. He mentions Daredevil- Matt doesn’t hear what about him, but he can guess. Why else would he be here? Then he hears your name, and suddenly nothing else matters. Not the pain, not the chains holding him, not even his own identity or safety. All that matters is that someone stops Lex from hurting you, from toying with you the way he has been with him for the last… he doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter how long he’s been here. 

Then he hears two new sets of footsteps making their way down the halls. One skirt ans cape, while the other- the other one is you. Why- how? You shouldn’t be here. He can smell the adrenaline on you, the hint of nervous sweat, but the overwhelming emotion your body betrays is anger. Harsh breaths through your nose, gritted teeth, balled fists, ready to strike. He’s never seen this side of you, and he tries to push away the warmth he feels knowing it’s all in his name.

He’s far too out of it to catalog the following fight with Lex and his men, but he keeps track of the important things. Like who’s hands are on him. The chains snap and he winces at the noise.

“It’s me Matty. I’m so sorry honey.” You massage his arms, making sure he doesn’t pull anything trying to lower them too fast. After he’s free, he all but collapses into your arms, burying his face in your neck. “It’s okay Matt, you’re safe now. I promise.”

-0-

You drifted apart after that. Matt needed the space to prove himself, and you gave it to him. You didn’t break up; you still came home to each other at the end of the day, but things were different. It was obvious, but neither one of you said anything. Until you did. Well, Matt did.

He regards you in silence for a minute as you sit on the opposite end of the sofa. He appreciates that you’ve been so willing to give him his space, but you’re overcompensating. He still loves you, and he still wants you close even if he’s not quite past what happened. Maybe even _because_ he’s not over what happened. He murmurs your name, and your hopeful gasp breaks his heart.

“What’s up Matt?” You try to be cheery, but not treat him like he’s stupid. He knows as well as you do how far it is from the truth.

He sighs. “Can- can I hold you?”

You let out a breath in relief. “Of course, Matt.” You move closer, and he scoops you into his arms, pulling you close as soon as you’re within reach.

“Can we talk about what happened?” He asks, kissing your head.

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever you want Matt.”

“When he had me-” He takes a steadying breath. “When I was back there, I couldn’t make sense of most of what he was saying. I think the theme was superheroes acting like gods. But um, he said your name. It was right before you came in with Kara and saved me, so I don’t know why. I can’t get it out of my head. I know you took care of him, and he’s back in prison, but he got out once. What if he gets out again and comes after you? I mean, was it just because you’re dating me, or is there another reason?”

“Yeah, Matt I’m sorry. I actually think this whole thing might’ve been to get to me.”

“What?”

“I- I’m-” You take a breath, holding it and looking up at the ceiling. “Kara and Clark are actually the only other… people” You sigh. “Who know. So I’ve actually never told anyone this.”

He furrows his brows, running his hand along your shoulder. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I’m Kryptonian.”

“What?”

You can see that Matt’s in shock, so you jump to damage control. “I’m sorry I never told you. I know we’ve been together a long time; I should’ve trusted you with it sooner. I shouldn’t have put you in harm’s way like that without giving you a choice. I just- I haven’t actually used my powers in so long, I thought those days were behind me.”

“Why haven’t you used your powers?”

“I-” Well, that’s not the question you were expecting. And if that’s what he’s taking from this, you’ll run with it. “For exactly this reason. For every person I saved, someone else was getting hurt. Villains sought me out, picked fight with me, often times resulting in more harm than good. I was trying to help, but the media was right. I was just making a mess, and people were celebrating when I cleaned it up. I decided to stop creating danger. And it brought me to you, so I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Do you think that all people with powers should hang up their suits?”

“No, especially not street level heroes, because there will always be threats. Whether people like me are out there stopping it or not. I respect their decision, I just don’t think it’s for me anymore.”

He nods, adjusting his grip on your waist.

“You seem to be taking this pretty well."

“I can’t say I’m happy that you’ve kept it from me, but I’m in no position to judge.”

“Wait, what? What, what does that mean? What are you saying?”

He chuckles. “I uh, I’m Daredevil.”

“What? Are you serious?”

He has the audacity to smirk while he nods.

“You’re Daredevil.”

“Yeah.”

“But how? I assume you’re actually blind and you haven’t just taken this whole secret identity thing to a whole other level.”

He chuckles. “Yes, I’m really blind.” And at that he goes into how the accident gave him powers and how those powers help him.

“Wait, so you can hear heartbeats?”

“Why is it always that that people get hung up on?” He asks with a grin.

“I don’t know, but for me it’s because I’ve never met a human who can.”

“Wait, you can hear heartbeats too?”

You nod. “Congratulations Matthew, your hearing is on the same level as Superman’s. And by extension it’s like you have xray vision. Because your hearing is like 80% of your world on fire, right?

He thinks for a minute. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

You look him over, unable to keep the smile off your face.

“What?” He asks.

“I just can’t believe I’ve finally found someone I don’t have to hide from. I didn’t even consider that I could be with someone like me.”

Matt smooths his hand over your hip. “I know what you mean.” He winds his arm tighter around your waist, kissing your forehead before letting his head rest on yours. “I can’t believe we’ve been together for so long and didn’t know about each other.” He murmurs. “I feel even closer to you now.”

You smile, crawling into his lap and resting your arms over his shoulders. “I know. So, I know you’ve met Kara, who by the way, is Supergirl, in case that wasn't obvious when we saved you.”

He chuckles. "Yeah, I kind of got that."

“I always thought you were a little too good at picking up on things. I just thought I was being ignorant.”

“No, you've always been great about it.”

“So, I know I’ve talked about Clark quite a bit, but you’ve never met him. How would you like to?”

“Of course. I always want to meet your family. But what makes you bring that up now?” 

“Well, we were talking about people with powers and… he has them.”

“What, is he Superman?”

You bite your lip and your momentary hesitation is answer enough for Matt.

“Oh my god. Your cousin- who might as well be your brother you’re so close- is Superman?”

“How many other Kryptonians do you know of?”

“But you always make him sound like such a nerd!”

“Well that's because he is one. Seriously. Once you talk to him for like 5 minutes, he’ll start talking about tractor mechanics.”

“No amount of tractor facts will make it less intimidating to date you. Superman’s cousin. Foggy’s going to have a field day with this.”

You laugh, snuggling closer to Matt.


End file.
